until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah
Hannah is a character and the true main antagonist in Until Dawn. She is portrayed by Ella Lentini. She was a friend of the game's protagonists until they humiliated her in front of Mike, whom she was in love with. This incident caused Hannah, and her twin sister, Beth, to run into the woods and never be seen again. A year after their disappearance, the protagonists spent the night together in a log cabin in an attempt to forget about their treatment of her. Appearance Hannah is 5'8", and the older twin sister of Beth. She has medium length hair, wears glasses, and a brown blouse. After Beth finds her in the woods, she wears Beth's pink coat. Hannah has a tattoo of a butterfly on her upper right arm. Hannah got the tattoo after taking a magazine compatibility test that indicated that she and Mike were not naturally compatible, and advising her to do something reckless in order to get his attention, such as running away from home or getting a tattoo. Personality At the beginning of the game, Hannah is shown to have a crush on Mike. Based on her diary and her actions in the prologue, Hannah is seen as being very trusting towards others. Until Dawn Biography Shortly before February 2nd, 2014, Hannah invited the friends of her brother Josh and her sister Beth to the cabin a year before the game starts in hopes of seeing Mike. Involvement Death Killed Victims Relationships Ashley Ashley and Hannah seem to be good friends, but Ashley still went through with the prank. The player can choose whether or not Ashley says that she's sorry about the prank and never meant to hurt her or whether she asks what happened to Hannah while using the Ouiji board. As a wendigo, Hannah will mimic Jessica's voice to lure Ashley. If she succeeds, she will swiftly decapitate Ashley. Beth Washington Beth is Hannah's twin sister, she is the one who runs away in a result to find Hannah, after their friends' prank goes wrong. Beth finds Hannah in the woods after she flees and offers her coat to a freezing Hannah. Hannah and Beth then see something and proceed to run further away from the Cabin, until they get to a cliff, not wanting to go near to the person or thing Hannah slips and drags Beth down, the camera gets over the cliff and we find out Hannah and Beth are alive and dangling off the edge of the cliff. The Stranger tries to reach his hand out to Beth. She has the choice of letting go of Hannah or letting go of the branch that Beth is holding onto; either way Hannah and Beth both fall of the cliff. Chris Hannah isn't shown to have any interactions with Chris during her life, although he is one of the only three lodge survivors to not play the prank on her. Despite having no involvement in the prank, if he was caught by Hannah, she will swiftly decapitate him. Emily Hannah is shown to have a negative relationship with Emily during her life, likely due to Hannah having a crush on her then boyfriend, Mike. Emily is compliant in the prank against her, but later regrets her actions. If Emily is caught by Hannah as a wendigo, she will gouge her eyes out. Jessica Hannah's relationship with Jessica in the start of the game seems to be a shakey one, as she is the one who comes up with the idea of playing a prank on Hannah. She states her motivations for the prank as looking out of her girl, Em, who was dating Mike at the time. Even though it seemed more like an act of jealousy seeing that she dates Mike herself, a year later. As a wendigo, Hannah appears to be particularly sadistic and cruel when killing Jessica, inserting a finger down her throat and tearing off her lower jaw. This may be due to Jessica loudly boasting about having intercourse with Mike when she was stalking them. Josh Washington Josh is Hannah and Beth's brother. He has a good relationship with both twins, in the beginning, Beth can try to wake Josh up for help, as she sees Hannah run past the window. However, Josh doesn't move as he is passed out and drunk. One year later, after Hannah and Beth have disappeared, their friends begin to think that they are dead and Josh is still mourning his sisters' deaths and blaming himself for being drunk and passed out and not being able to help Beth or Hannah. However, Josh is revealed to be the Psycho that tortures everyone involved in the prank exactly a year ago. Josh does this because he knows that if they never played the prank, Hannah and Beth would still be alive as they never would have run off into the woods, Beth wouldn't have had to go and get Hannah and make sure she was okay, because Hannah wouldn't have been upset. Even as a wendigo, Hannah may recognize familial ties, as she would spare Josh if he recognizes her. Otherwise, she crushes his skull. Matt Hannah isn't shown to really have a positive relationship with Matt. Although he was not one of the orchestrators of the prank, he was compliant and filmed her taking her shirt off for Mike. As a wendigo, Hannah would aggressively pursue Matt, and can kill him by ramming a hook through his lower jaw or smashing his face in. Mike It can be seen by reading her journal and the reason behind the prank played at the beginning that Hannah had a crush on Mike. Her diary-found by Ashley and Chris in the dollhouse-has his name multiple times in it, she keeps a photo of Mike at the Prom in high school hidden underneath a stack of papers on her pin-up board in her room at the lodge, a magazine test to see if you fit together as a couple with her and Mike's name on it was found by Sam in her room as well. Hannah cared so deeply about Mike that some of it appears to have remained even after she begame a Wendigo. He is the only person she doesn't kill directly, only watches and injures. Sam Sam was Hannah's best friend and one of the only three survivors that did not take part in the prank that caused Hannah to flee into the woods; although she was the one that called Hannah upstairs so that the others could play the prank on her. Sam expresses that she thinks the prank shouldn't happen in the start when she says "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" and persists to say that "It's not her fault" that she has a crush on someone who is taken. Sam is the only lodge survivor who attempts to stop the prank. Sam, after Hannah runs out the room prior to the prank going wrong, calls everyone in the room "jerks", feeling extremely sorry for Hannah. Despite the close friendship, as a wendigo, Hannah shows no mercy and will impale Sam in the abdomen if given the chance. Notes *She was born before Beth. *The Washington Lodge has been on the mountain for years, and the family visited without any issues or attacks. It is possible that once Hannah became a wendigo, she was vengeful and attacked her old friends at the lodge, provoking other Wendigo to attack as well, if she still held on to a little humanity. *Hannah appears to have specific methods for killing characters, usually preferring to attack the head. If given the opportunity, she always impales Sam in the stomach, decapitates Chris and Ashley, rips off Jessica's lower jaw, and gouges Emily's eyes. *As a Wendigo, Hannah appears larger and stronger than the other Wendigos and seems to appear more dominant over them. This might be because she is a recently turned Wendigo as the rest were transformed back in the 50s at the latest. **However, her strength may also be because she was most likely possessed by the Wendigo spirit of the Makkapitew, who was known to be the strongest of all the Wendigo, who was killed by the Stranger moments before her fall. *The only playable character Hannah can't kill is Mike, as he is guaranteed to survive up to the climactic scene and will either escape or ignite the lodge before Hannah can kill him. As noted, Hannah never inflicts fatal injuries on Mike despite having many opportunities to do so. Gallery ProfileHannahVideo.png|Hannah's appearance in an alpha version of the game Hannah Poster.png|Hannah's "Missing" poster BethAndHannahCliff.png|Hannah and Beth before their disappearance WashingtonFamilyPortrait.png|Chris discovers the Washington Family Portrait BeachPhoto.png|A picture of Hannah, Beth, and Josh at Cape Cod PromPhoto.png|A picture of Hannah, Sam, Mike, and Emily getting ready for the senior prom Hannah Hannah Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters